


En toute amitié

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour le prompt : Du "copain de baise" mais du vrai, pas de la romance déguisée, du "en fait je l'aime mais je crois que lui/elle non alors je me contente de ce que je peux tout en étant malheureux". Je voudrais de la complicité, de l'amitié qui s'étend jusqu'au sous les draps. </p><p>Comment Sirius et Remus en sont arrivés là. Comment ils ont découvert avec surprise que ce n'était pas une mauvaise place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En toute amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Ils sont mineurs selon les règles du monde magique, mais pas de beaucoup ; j'imagine seize ans. 
> 
> Tout appartient à Rowling.

"Je n'ai jamais trouvé rien qui énerve plus mes parents !" s'exclame Sirius, les yeux brillants. Il replie précieusement le poster, le range sous son lit. "Ce sont des Moldues ! Avec une moto Moldue ! Et des vêtements Moldus !"

"Tu es sûr qu'ils remarqueront, pour les vêtements ? Il y en a tellement peu..."

Sirius a un bref éclat de rire. "Et en plus elles s'embrassent. Tout pour leur plaire. Mec, les Moldus ont ce truc incroyable qu'ils appellent la révolution sexuelle. Des Moldus déshabillés partout, qui... écoutent de la musique Moldue, et font des choses..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. En étude des Moldus, on voit bien qu'eux, à une époque, ils considéraient que c'étaient les sorcières qui avaient pour coutume de danser nues sous la lune."

"Ha, ne me gache pas mon plaisir, surtout que tu penses bien que mes parents n'ont jamais pris étude des Moldus. He, ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le suivre. Mais je t'assure qu'il y a vraiment des festivals de musique Moldue déshabillée... je crois. Des femmes qui s'embrassent ! Des hommes qui s'embrassent ! Entre eux, je veux dire ! C'est juste trop cool."

"Ca arrive chez les sorciers aussi." répond Remus, sans savoir s'il doit plaisanter ou pas. "Nous n'en parlons juste pas."

"Vraiment pas, alors. Je ne suis pas sûr que..."

"Moi, par exemple. Je préfère les garçons."

Il y a un moment de silence, puis Sirius demande "Sérieusement ?"

Remus hoche la tête. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû continuer à garder ça un secret. Certaines choses sont encore plus difficiles à avouer que d'être un loup-garou.

"Tu as déjà... embrassé un garçon ?"

"Brièvement." répond Remus, qui ne veut ni mentir, ni rentrer dans les détails. Il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Mais un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Sirius, le genre bien à lui, si immense qu'il pourrait dévorer le monde. "C'est fantastique !" Il prend la main de Remus entre les siennes. "Tu me baiserais ?"

"Pardon ?"

La dernière phrase de Sirius était dite... sur le ton qu'il utilise pour jouer à séduire les filles qu'il connaît bien, plaisantant à moitié. Remus devrait s'en amuser, et pourtant, il a l'impression que la tension sexuelle vient d'augmenter de quelques crans. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la technique, alors qu'il y a bien d'autres choses à considérer. Par exemple, l'impression que l'univers vient d'être remplacé par quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

"Ou je te baiserais, ou n'importe quoi. He, je ne sais pas comment on fait !" précise Sirius.

"Que ce soit clair : tu me proposes d'avoir des relations sexuelles juste pour contrarier tes parents ?"

"Euh, en partie. Je ne leur dirai pas, mais c'est un principe. Mais aussi pour apprendre des nouvelles choses, ouvrir mes horizons, et parce que tu es vraiment pas mal ? Je te le dis toujours à chaque fois que je veux t'emmener draguer les filles avec moi, ce que... avec le recul... et les informations que je viens d'acquérir... ok, c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée, mais vrai quand même."

"J'aime aussi les filles." répond Remus. "Juste moins."

"Bon, tant mieux ! Comme ça, si tu dis oui, ce ne sera pas un oui désespéré parce que pas de sexe sinon."

L'enthousiasme presque naïf de Sirius est contagieux, et Remus éclate de rire.

"Cela me semble bien." dit-il d'un ton très détaché. Mais en fait, oui, cela semble bien de se rapprocher d'un ami, de quelqu'un avec qui on partage vraiment quelque chose autre que des préférences sexuelles. Et qui - tout Poudlard le sait - est remarquablement sexy.

"Maintenant ?" demande Sirius, et s'il levait sa robe sans attendre la réponse, Remus aurait vraiment l'impression d'être vaguement immatériel dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Mais non, il semble plutôt regarder avidement Remus comme s'il devait lui expliquer le cours d'histoire de la magie qu'il a raté une veille d'examens. Cela a un côté décalé qui fait rire à nouveau Remus. Sirius prend son expression _je sais, je suis drôle, c'est naturel chez moi, je suis une star_.

"James et Peter peuvent revenir à n'importe quel moment." objecte Remus. "Je doute qu'ils frappent à la porte du dortoir, ayant tout compris à la situation."

"C'est un inconvénient." reconnait Sirius, mais il a ce sourire malicieux de la personne qui a un faible pour les inconvénients. "He bien, puisque c'est toi qui es le spécialiste ici, dis-moi si on peut espérer aller suffisamment vite pour éviter cela."

L'idée de voir le sexe de Sirius, de le prendre dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il fait la même chose, est assez pour lui donner une érection. Il avale sa salive. "Je pense pouvoir arranger ça." dit-il. "Et toi ? Tu es un rapide, toutes les filles te le disent ?"

"Oh, toi !" accuse Sirius, pointant dramatiquement le doigt. Remus saisit fermement son sexe à travers la robe - avec un dernier frisson d'anticipation, de la forme _oh merde, c'est vraiment vrai ?_ Sirius fait encore semblant de lui taper dessus quand il saute sur le lit de Remus et écarte les jambes.

* * *

"Personne en vue !" constate Sirius avec satisfaction, repliant la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils sont dans un entrepôt tellement vieux qu'il mériterait presque l'appellation de passage secret. On y trouve des chaises, qui n'ont manifestement pas été utilisées depuis les Fondateurs. On pourrait dire que c'est du gâchis d'excellentes chaises, mais si on avait voulu en faire quelque chose, il aurait fallu s'y prendre avant qu'elles commencent à se décomposer.

Sirius agite sa baguette, les transforme en coussins confortables. Oui, il y a cette possibilité aussi.

"James m'a vu partir. Il doit croire qu'on prépare quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Peter."

"Peut-être devrait-on vraiment préparer quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Peter ?" suggère Remus, se sentant coupable un instant. Il n'y a pas de vraie raison, mais il est bon pour cela, malheureusement.

"C'est une bonne idée." dit Sirius en souriant. "On peut s'occuper de ça. En fait, le choix pour ce qu'on peut faire dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu est incroyable." Il regarde Remus avec intensité. "Mais après."

Il y a pour Remus quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait d'être désiré. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, quand on y pense, pour ce qui est de sa vie amoureuse future. Là maintenant, cela lui donne juste envie de se coucher sur ces coussins en envoyant valser ses robes.

Il choisit une action intermédiaire et s'assied en tailleur sur les coussins en question. Il bande - et au lieu de faire comme en cours et de se courber, il choisit de se pencher légèrement en arrière pour bien le montrer. Il bande encore plus. Jolie rétroaction. "Alors, que fait-on ?" demande-t-il.

Sirius se place à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse. "Je pensais qu'on pourrait improviser ?" suggère-t-il.

Remus en aurait bien envie, là maintenant. Mais il se force à rester ferme. "Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, on a le choix entre s'interrompre en plein milieu pour expliquer que non, on n'aime pas cette partie, ou bien continuer dans quelque chose de très moyen parce que ça semblait une bonne idée quand on a commencé." Il fixe Sirius. "Allez, mec, ne me dis pas que c'est plus dur d'en parler que de le faire !"

"Mais c'est plus dur ! C'est ce que je dis à tous mes professeurs quand ils me demandent une dissertation théorique !" clame Sirius d'un ton faussement offensé. Aussi, sa main remonte sur la cuisse de Remus, sous sa robe, et si toute son improvisation est à la hauteur, il serait possible de se laisser tenter.

"C'est un des avantages de la situation." poursuit Remus. Il y a longtemps réfléchi - peut-être trop longuement et trop dans les détails. Et maintenant, il est temps qu'il expose ses Grandes Conclusions sur l'Amour et le Sexe. "Vu qu'on n'a pas besoin de partie de l'idée qu'on est des âmes soeurs qui vont se comprendre immédiatement, vu que tu as déjà raconté plus... disons exactement autant de ta vie sexuelle que j'aurais voulu en entendre, autant en discuter, non ?"

"De questions du genre, qui est dessus ?" demande Sirius, un peu tendu.

"J'aurais proposé qu'on essaie les deux." suggère Remus. "Dans l'ordre que tu veux."

Sirius lève les bras, ce que Remus regrette. "Haaaa, je ne peux juste pas faire ça ! En discuter comme si c'était normal !"

"C'est normal !" s'exclama Remus, un peu tendu.

Je ne parle pas de baiser, je parle de... de parler de ce qu'on va faire. He, j'ai une idée ? Si on le jouait à Action ou Vérité ? Ca, je sais faire !"

Remus éclate de rire. "Ca me semble bien."

"OK ! Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité." répond Remus, mais il se penche encore un peu en arrière dans les bras de Sirius. Pas de protestation. Il a gagné une action gratuite.

"OK, alors quand j'ai suggéré à des filles de les... de les enculer, si tu vois, elles ont dit que ça faisait mal. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

Remus prend une grande inspiration. "Pas avec suffisamment de préparation et de mucus. Il y a des sorts pour ça."

"Laisse-moi deviner, des sorts qui ne sont pas au programme, comme tous ceux qui sont intéressants !"

"Mais qui sont mentionnés dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque - celle où le bibliothécaire me laisse entrer, parce qu'il a totalement confiance en moi et parce que Dumbledore m'a recommandé. Certains livres sur la lycanthropie se trouvent là aussi."

"Tu veux dire que tu as tout regardé ?" Remus hoche la tête. "Brillant ! Tu n'avais pas la trouille que le bibliothécaire vienne voir ?"

"Assez. Et quand je dis assez, je dis très."

"Ca t'a excité ?"

"Pas une seconde. He !" Remus réalise. "Tu es en train de tricher ! Une seule question !"

"J'espérais que tu ne remarquerais pas." répond Sirius avec un sourire angélique. "Tu as vu, je communique !"

"Action ou vérité ?"

"Action !" s'exclame Sirius. Il embrasse Remus dans le cou. Ses caresses sont lentes et familières. On pourrait rester là des heures, pense Remus, sans avoir envie de plus, ou plutôt l'envie de plus ne serait qu'une partie du plaisir. Mais là, il est temps, justement, de passer à autre chose. Il aurait préféré en savoir plus sur Sirius, ses intérêts, ses dégoûts."

"Demande vraiment ce que tu veux." précise Sirius. "Je ne suis pas le genre à me dégonfler, tu me connais !"

Ce qu'il veut. Les idées se bousculent dans la tête de Remus, mais il sait que l'étiquette du jeu d'Action ou Vérité (celle-là existe, à défaut de l'étiquette sur le sexe entre amis - peut-être l'idée de Sirius est-elle plus brillante qu'elle en a l'air) demande de commencer lentement.

"Et si tu me massais le dos ?" demande-t-il. En plus, c'est un prétexte pour enlever sa robe, ce qui ne fait jamais de mal. Sirius, qui n'a pas les mêmes principes que Remus sur la crédibilité des prétextes, ne se prive pas d'enlever la sienne parce que bien sûr, ses manches sont trop larges, elles vont le gêner.

Le résultat est vraiment bon. Remus se rappellerait bien de demander cela dans les parties d'Action ou Vérité normales. Sauf qu'ici, son érection est attendue, alors que dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait beaucoup plus embarrassante.

Ainsi, c'est quand on accepte une action qu'on obtient une vérité, réalise-t-il. C'est bien. Il peut jouer avec ces règles-là.

* * *

Il y a eu beaucoup d'hésitations, quelques incompréhensions, et pas mal d'expérimentations - Sirius dit que c'est l'occasion de tenter le genre de choses qui ont peuvent sembler insultantes à une petite amie récente et inconvenantes à une fiancée - mais le corps de Sirius est devenu familier. Et pas seulement le corps, mais les mots, les soupirs, ce qui lui plait, ce qui le met d'humeur boudeuse - et maintenant, Remus sait que ce n'est pas sa faute à lui.

Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts, mais qu'ils en ont suffisamment en commun pour faire varier les plaisirs. Cette relation est devenue confortable, réalise Remus. Et il ne pense pas cela comme une mauvaise chose.

Remus s'est longuement demandé s'il y avait des pièges dans ce genre de relation, une raison pour le tabou social qui fait que le sexe avec un amoureux est encouragé, le sexe avec un inconnu toléré, mais le sexe avec un ami regardé comme une erreur fatale. S'il y en a, il ne les a pas encore trouvés, mais il y pense quand même. Pour les éviter, éventuellement.

Cela n'empêche pas Sirius de séduire les jolies jeunes filles qu'il rencontre, cela n'empêche pas Remus de... pour dire vrai, de regarder les gens d'un air timide. Ce n'est pas une question de jalousie. Ce n'est pas une question de s'enferrer là-dedans à défaut d'autre chose. Peut-être qu'il cherche un peu moins, que la relation de manque est moindre ? Mais si la bonne personne arrive, on devrait la reconnaître quand même.

Si croire que c'est de l'amour est un des pièges, Remus n'a pas l'impression d'y tomber. L'amitié est quelque chose qui se reconnait, le désir aussi, et il est peut-être romantique, mais l'amour a quelque chose de plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait passer sa vie avec Sirius. Enfin, bien sûr, il ne veut pas perdre le contact, mais de la façon où il veut aussi rester ami avec James et Peter. Alors qu'il ne coucherait pas avec James et Peter. Sirius a émis l'idée une fois, et Remus a éclaté de rire, tout en pensant, non, non. Ni ensemble, ni séparément. Qui sait ? Cela aurait peut-être pu arriver, à un moment ? Mais maintenant, non.

Un autre des problèmes pourrait être que le désir de l'un se lasse avant celui de l'autre. Mais Remus pense pouvoir gérer - cela arrivera bien un jour ! Pour l'instant, les rencontres en privé sont suffisamment difficiles à organiser pour que leur libido à tous les deux surpasse les occasions. Même quand ils avaient prévu de se voir pour faire autre chose.

Souvent, il font _aussi_ autre chose, avant ou après. Peter a même eu son cadeau d'anniversaire à temps, finalement !

"Je crois que je suis plus intéressé par la pratique que par la théorie." répond Sirius quand il essaie d'aborder ces questions, lors d'un des après, justement.

"Hum. Je n'ai personne avec qui en parler."

"A part, tout le monde ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant..."

"Mais non, personne ne saura ! Tu as la précieuse capacité de te poser vraiment des questions théoriques sur des sujets qui ne te concernent pas, je suis sûr que ça peut passer, dans le tas !"

"Ils soupçonneront quelque chose, au moins."

Sirius éclate de rire.

"Bien sûr, ils soupçonneront quelque chose. C'est déjà le cas. Mais tout le monde soupçonne aussi que je couche avec James - ce que je ne fais pas, puisque la question est soulevée - et avec plus de filles que celles que j'ai approché en vrai, et ce n'est pas peu dire. C'est normal, tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils _pensent_ que c'est vrai ! C'est comme moi, quand je me demande si Slughorn couche avec McGo !"

"Tu es effrayant." commente sobrement Lupin.

"Attends, j'ai à peine commencé ! _Oh, Horace, êtes-vous sûr que c'est raisonnable ? Ma chère et tendre, si vous saviez, j'ai appris des techniques de Dumbledore lui-même !_ "

"Comment," lança Remus sur un ton de trahison, des larmes dans les yeux à force de rire, "comment peux-tu être sexy en imitant la voix de Slughorn ! Ca devrait être interdit par la loi ! Ca l'est probablement !"

"Ha ha, je suis le descendant secret de Merlin, ça fait partie de mes multiples talents magiques exceptionnels. Celui-là n'est pas mentionné dans sa biographie... et c'est un scandale, d'ailleurs !"

Remus se serre entre les bras de Sirius. Bizarrement, les plaisanteries - qui, il insiste, devraient être la chose la moins sexy du monde d'un point de vue théorique - sont aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est confortable.

"Aussi, ne me fais pas penser aux cours de potions !" s'exclame-t-il - tout à faire pour faire enrager Sirius, il y pense très peu. "Qui sait, je pourrais même aller faire mes devoirs, et ce serait ta faute !"

"C'est terrible ! Vite, vite, une distraction !" Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chercher loin.

La main de Remus s'aventure entre les cuisses de Sirius, juste sur la peau, pour l'instant. Sirius ouvre sa main, la pose sur sa poitrine, l'écarte au maximum pour toucher les deux tétons de Remus à la fois - ils ont testé, ça marche. Il semble que ce _après_ sera aussi un _avant_.

Et Remus n'a plus tellement envie de discuter de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles cela pourrait tourner mal. Elles ne sont probablement pas importantes.


End file.
